All's Fair in Love and Flirting
by melissajaned
Summary: Mal finally gives in to Jay and Carlos, and decides to use her best cheesy picky up lines on a certain blue haired princess to try and win her over.


**In this story Mal and Ben have broken up after the cotillion deciding that they just weren't right for each other, but remaining best friends. (Yeah yeah I know, the true loves kiss thing but let's just make sense of it for the stories sake, okay?)**

The rotten four all sat cross legged on the floor of Jay and Carlos's room. Ben had been with them, teaching them how to play some games with an old deck of cards before having to run off to help his father with something. Mal learned they were pretty well known, simple games, but growing up on the Isle had given them more villain like skills than card skills. Things like stealing, chasing (or being chased), hunting, fighting? Totally came naturally to them. A poker face? Not so much.

"Evie!" Jay exlaimed, breaking Mal out of her thoughts. "You just can't keep a straight face can you? I practically know every card you're holding by now," he said at the blue haired beauty.

Mal looked over at Evie, seeing her scrunched nose and small, playful smile adornering her face. "I happen to think it's cute that Evie can't isn't any good," Mal said, smiling playfully at the other girl.

"Hey! That's _not_ what he said," Evie retorted defensively.

"Oh it isn't?" Mal responded teasingly, almost with a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice. She was trying sudtly, having spent years keeping her thoughts and feelings quiet for the sake of her friend. Back in the Isle, it was drilled into your head that love and feelings were weak from the moment you were born. So Mal had pushed those thoughts away. Once coming to Auradon, Mal unlearned those thoughts. Evie though was always lookkkg for her prince, and Mal knew she couldn't give her what she deserved, so she pushed them away again and started dating Ben. However Mal and Ben recently broke off their "engagement to be engaged to be engaged" and Evie and Doug decided they were better off as friends. The boys pushed and pushed Mal to pursue Evie, saying now is the best chance she'll get, and that she deserves to be happy too. So after a long time convincing, she gave in.

After talking to Jay and Carlos about it, they prompted her to give Evie some pick up lines, saying she loves dumb jokes. Mal had agree with that, and had gotten up extra early to search lined on the internet while Evie slept. Adorably, might she add.

"Oh Jay we're about to miss practice," Carlos said, shooting up suddenly, dropping his cards down and pulling Jay up with him. Jay looked at the clock on the far wall and agreed, grabbing his stuff from behind him. "We'll catch you later girls, do you mind cleaning that up?" He said heading towards the door, gesturing to the cards him and Jay left scattered about.

Jay laughed as he followed Carlos out the room, not before leaning back in and adding, "Good luck Mal," and clicking it shut.

"What was that about?" Evie asked curiously, leaning forward to start picking up the cards.

 _'Of course she would **actually** clean them up' _Mal thought to herself. "Oh nothing," Mal said quietly. She looked at Evie for a moment, admiring her as she so often did. Her long, beautiful hair. Her sparkling brown eyes. Her warm smile that made Mal weak just looking at her. "Hey Evie," she started, leaning forward to help the taller girl, "are you sure you're not the one with magic? Because when I look at you, everything else seems to disappear," Mal finished.

Even though she felt dumb saying the line, the giggle that came out of Evie's mouth was incredibly worth it to Mal.

"Good one M," Evie smiled. She stood up and put her hand out to Mal, which she of course took, and pulled her up. Mal of course couldn't ignore the way she felt, just when her hand interlocked with Evie's. "You want to go back to our room? Or maybe go for a walk or something..." Evie trailed off.

It's was hard enough for Mal to do this just with Evie, she didn't need to know people were around to make it any harder.

"Um, do you mind if we just go back to our room to hang out for a bit?" Mal asked shyly.

"Of course! Let's go chill," Evie smiled at her, walking to the door. Mal noticed she didn't let go of her hand. Walking down the hallway to the girls side of the building, Mal decided to try another one.

"Are you Cinderella? 'Cause I see that dress coming off of you at midnight," she said, looking up at Evie. A boisterous laugh came from Evie as she looked at the smaller, pink haired girl.

"I might have to take you up on that one Mal," she said, winning before turning back forward as they walked the halls.

Mal was taken back for a moment, totally not expecting that. She squeezed her hand, bouncing back again. "Hey Eves do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"What's up with you Mal? You're being awfully sweet today, are you feeling okay?" Evie joked, feeling a blush creeping up on her cheeks at Mal advances.

"I don't know, I was feeling a little off today but you definitely turned me on," Mal said back without missing a beat. She opened the door to their room, letting Evie in first as she followed her in and clicked it shut. She turned to look at Evie and saw a grin on her face, and her cheeks a bright pink.

Evie stood up, deciding to mess with Mal back. "Did I? Maybe I can help you with that," she said, in a seductive tone of voice, pulling Mall over towards her bed. She smiled, feeling victorious when Mal's eyes widened.

Mal suddenly frowned, "This isn't going how I planned," she mumbled grumpily.

Evie was curious at that, but she still smiled brightly, sitting down in the bed and holding Mal's hands, who was for once taller than her as she stood in front of the seated girl. "Oh yeah? How exactly did you want this to turn out?" Evie asked, titling her head up at Mal.

"Well I took Carlos and Jay's stupid advice and was trying to flirt with you but now you're just making fun of me," Mal pouted adorably, embarrassed.

Mal was suddenly being yanked down by her collar, until her and Evie's noses were almost touching, staring right into each other's eyes.

"Who ever said I was making fun of you?" Evie said in a low whisper. She didn't miss the way Mal's eyes drifted down to her lips. She let her hand slide to the back of Mal's neck, her other one resting on her waist, and before she had any more time to think, she pulled her in.

Their lips met and Mal immediately understood. All those years of making fun of Auradonians back on the Isle, mocking their whole "true loves kiss" and "feeling fireworks" now all made sense. As Mal's lips moved against Evie's beautifully soft ones, (which tasted like apples, she noted) it all made sense.

As they pulled back, Mal realized she'd never felt this happy and at peace. "Just like-"

"The kids we used to make fun of?" Evie finished, her eyes twinkling. Mall nodded, still in a daze, and Evie smiled, pulling the smaller girls head into hers again, finally getting to do what she's wanted since she met her on that rotten Isle.


End file.
